Ready To Rise
One of JWTM's successful 2014 uprising and inspirational singles, Ready To Rise (prod. by DopantBeats), is definitely one of them. This song will release in the segment of JoeySideFire on YouTube for a special event. This song is signed under the Eligible Class Records label. JWTM will be "pouring his heart out" on the hook when singing this song. Rap is included in all verses of course. Unforunately, JWTM has made space to put this song on his first mixtape (world's first mega-mixtape), Fast Kid Rapper. JWTM's "Ready To Rise" (prod. by DopantBeats) Lyrics Hook Look around the corner There's no deceiving that its my time to shine Anythings possible in life I'm ready to rise Are you ready to rise? Life and cold sippin' This life i'm not ditchin' This life i'm still shinin' I'm ready to rise Are u ready to rise? Verse 1 Lookin' upon the ceilin' (ceilin') Thank God that im livin' (livin') Feels like a dream come true with these lyrics Now I've made a change also in my appearance As more a gentleman even when im singin' (Whoaaa) I'm walkin' on the sun it's amazing Talent ultimatum, persuasion, im making Too much as forsaken for an agent Time to chill and a time to relax Push away all my fears and never lookin' back Crazy right? How these things are attached Guess when you've risin' your never fallin' back Righteous, that's the life that I'll live for You can hear a live group of fans screaming encore Life is on the edge even when i'm on a billboard Of course, my life will reach its goal Touching skies, hands forth Hook Look around the corner There's no deceiving that its my time to shine Anythings possible in life I'm ready to rise Are you ready to rise? Life and cold sippin' This life i'm not ditchin' This life i'm still shinin' I'm ready to rise Are u ready to rise? Verse 2 What do I think about different varieties in music culture? Hip-hop, rock & pop turned me into a giant vulture Creating sounds that will get stuck inside your eardrums Imagine your world and create a different rule of thumb Watch me now, stand out, definition rolling with the gang Hit the road, plan the tour, making movies and a show If the fans gon' follow me, catch my concert till its sold My word, I'm in two future bands and one rap crew already The future's bright for me, this is my spotlight so I'm ready Never stood a chance against huge high school career I fear not getting straight As cause its not part of my deal Major education and scholarships could keep me trill Positivity kept me out of death from birth, my surgery Who would of known your favorite rapper then? Huge catastrophe! Negativity will never find me like a raging bumblebee Respect to Wu-Tang, Drake & Tonio, I'm legends greatest Hook (x2) Look around the corner There's no deceiving that its my time to shine Anythings possible in life I'm ready to rise Are you ready to rise? Life and cold sippin' This life i'm not ditchin' This life i'm still shinin' I'm ready to rise Are u ready to rise? Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs